The Girl Gets Around
by CuteCarly
Summary: Songfic. About Dally and Carly...may become a regular story, not just a songfic. R/R!
1. The Girl Gets Around

            Hiya! Here's a songfic thingymabob so yeah!!! Lol!! This is to a song called 'The Girl Gets Around' Its from the movie Footloose and its sung by Sammy Hagar. Anywho I'm using my name for lack of not being able to come up with another name but NOTE I do not get around and I am not a slut, whore, prostitue, or any of those other names!!! Lol!! Anywho yeah..heres the story! The song is in Dally's POV!

            Dally sat at the bar, listening to the loud music bang against his ears. "Gimme another round." He showed his ID, which gave his age as 21, to the bar tender and the bar tender turned around and grabbed a shot glass. He poured some alcohol in it and Dally grabbed it and drank it all in one big gulp.

            He glanced around and looked at all the girls. One dancing on table, one giggling and laughing, one dressed in skin tight leather, and then one dancing to the loud music with a smile on her face and her eyelashes batting to every guy who talked to her. That one caught his eye, mostly because of all the guys around her, and because of the fact that he'd seen her there many times before. And infact he'd done a lot of making out with her before. She had long blonde hair with curls that reached her waist. She was dressed in a pair of dark blue jeans and a tight pink spaghetti strap shirt with her name, Carly, written on the back of it.

            Dally got up and saw that she was busy batting her eyes and flirting with another guy, but when he tried to touch her she backed up a little and continued to bat her eyes at him. Dally looked Carly up and down and she took her eyes off of the other guy and smiled at Dally and then motioned him over.

            _Well she'd like you to think she was born yesterday_

_            With her innocent looks and her little town ways_

_            When she smiles at me shes got angels in her eyes_

_            Dally smirked and walked over to her. He put his hands on her hips and she moved closer and closer to him until their stomachs touched each other. Then she dipped down and started moving up against him and dancing to the music. She wrapped her arms around Dally's waist and pulled herself close to him before whispering into his ear. "Hey baby, follow me." _

            She quickly let go of him and wiggled her way through the crowd, all the while moving just enough of her curves to make Dally want her. He had been through this exact scene a week ago when he had ran into Carly in another bar. And he knew what her exact movements were going to be, yet he fell for her. All the time. Every time.

            _But__ I've seen how she moves and the girl really cooks_

_            And she's taught me some tricks that you can't learn in books_

_            And I'm starting to think there's a devil there inside_

_            Dally followed Carly through the crowd, watching her hips sway back and forth and every once in while she would do a little twist and turn around to make sure Dally was still there. She knew he would be there. She always got what she wanted, and she wanted him. But she wanted him to deserve her. He needed to be lead on a couple of more times before they could really do something._

            When they got out the door it was cold and rainy but that didn't phase either one of them at the least bit. Carly continued to walk until Dally pushed her up against the wall of a building and they began to kiss like they'd never done it before. 

            _Well I'm not just a boy who believes what he sees_

_            But she's got a kiss, brings me down to my knees_

_            Over and over, I never get my fill_

_            Carly pulled away from the kiss and smiled sweetly at Dally, shaking her head in an attempt to tell him no. "Whats wrong, babe?" He wondered, glancing around to make sure no one was there._

            She didn't say anything, but to herself thought, doesn't he get it? I'm playing hard to get. 

            She shrugged and smiled at him again. Dally put his arm around Carly's waist and slowly started to slide his hand up her shirt. A smirk worked its way up on to his face before he felt his hands fondling with the back of Carly's bra, undoing the snaps. He took her bra off and worked his hands around to her breasts and started to slowly massage them when she pulled away from him and shook her head. "Uh-uh." She shook her head furiously and smiled at him. "Not now."

            _And__ she might try to talk like she's pure as snow_

_            "Then when?" Dally asked with a hint of anger in his voice. He was pissed, knowing very well what her answer would be. Knowing what her answer was always. And he could never figure out why he got himself so worked up over her saying not now, or even why he always asked when they could do something. They never did. Every time they tried, well atleast Dally tried and Carly lead him on and they never got anywhere._

            Carly took his hand's out from underneath her shirt and leaned in close to his ear. "Come on sugar. Let's go get a room." Dally sighed, knowing damn well that they wouldn't get a room. They never did. Carly always got distracted by some other guy.

            _She blushes a lot, but she'll never say no_

_            When her motor is running, this girl don't sit still_

_            The girl gets around_

_            She knows what she likes_

_            I got what she needs_

_            And one of these nights_

_            We'll both make our moves_

_            We'll cover some ground_

_            The girl gets around_

_            Good god the girl gets around_

            Dally took Carly's hand in his and they strolled down the street, smiling at each other and whispering stuff in each other ears. "Hi." Carly waved to every guy that was in her age range and she called to them. Dally grumbled under his breath but ignored it until he whispered something to her and she ignored him, because she was to busy looking at the guy across the street and waving to him. This always happened to Dally. This was why he never got farther then kissing with her.

            _Well she holds me so tight and she whispers so sweet_

_            But she knows all the names of the guys on the street_

_            She broke hundreds of hearts, but I won't be that blind_

            Carly whispered good bye to Dally and took off across the street with a giant smile supressing her face. She hated to leave Dally like that, but duty calls. At least the other guys were paying her. Then again she was doing more then kissing with them. The only thing was that she really liked Dally, a lot. The other guys were just meaningless sex and ways to make money.

            Dally watched Carly run up to another guy and whisper into his ear. But then her smile faded and Dally knew that she wasn't truly happy with that other guy. She wanted him and he wanted her.

            _The girl gets around_

_            She knows what she likes_

_            I got what she needs_

_            And one of these nights_

_            We'll both make our moves_

_            We'll cover some ground_

_            The girl gets around_

_            Good god the girl gets around_

A/N~ I know that sucked but that's ok!! Lol!! Please don't flame! And I was thinking of making this into an actual story and this just being the first chapter..what do you guys think? I dunno it depends on the REVIEWS I get!! Anywho bye now!


	2. Darry Knows Something

            Hiya! Ok..I decided to make this into a real story thingymabob so yeah!! Lol!! This would be chapter 2! Yep! And Rina, I'm sorry for beating you to making a fic out of the song!! Didn't know u wanted too otherwise I would have let you..yours would have definitely been better then mine!!! Anywho thanks for the review! Oh yeah I only own, Carly and SE Hinton owns everyone else, except Rina, she owns herself! 

            Dallas Winston slammed the Curtis door open, pissed off at a certain girl. A certain girl named Carly. The one girl that no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get into bed with. He swore that she was some kind of hooker or something, seeing as she knew every guy in a 100 mile radius. "Damn girl." He swore to himself and flopped down on the sofa, grabbing a beer right out of Two-Bit's hands.

            "Hey!" Two-Bit said and tried to get the bottle back but Dally wouldn't give it to him. "Girl troubles…again?" Two-Bit cocked an eyebrow and looked at Dally curiously. 

            "Oh no, Two-Bit, everything's just fine that's why I'm fuckin cussin!" Dally yelled in Two-Bit's face as Two-Bit burst out laughing. 

            'Well, I wouldn't know, you cuss when stuffs not bothering you,' Two-Bit thought to himself, but didn't say it outloud. It was better to keep your mouth shut around Dally when he was pissed off.

            "Who's it now?" Steve Randle asked from his position on the floor in the kitchen. He was preceding to play poker with himself and he wasn't doing a very good job at it. Cards were scattered out everywhere on the floor, along with money and beer cans.

            "That damn Carly chic. I see her every once and a while when I go to bars and we make out and all that shit but every time my hand goes up her shirt she stops me. And she talks to tons of guys but she won't go to bed with me!" Dally sounded beyond angry.

            "Maybe she's trying to hide something from you, like ya know..maybe she's really a cross-dressing guy, um a really hot cross-dressing guy? ." Two-Bit suggested and got an angry glare from Dally.

            "Or maybe she wants money?" Soda suggested coming into the hallway with a towl around his waist and his girlfriend, Rina, standing behind him.

            "No. But there's somethin 'bout that little broad that drags me to her. Why am I sittin here telling you ole' bums about my girl problems?" Dally wondered outloud and only got a response from Darry, who had been standing in the hallway between the kitchen and the living room.

            Darry cleared his throat. "Maybe she's not the type of girl who'll go to bed with just anyone. Maybe she's not a slut, like most of the girls you pick up. And maybe she just knows that names of  all the guys because she's friendly." Darry's 'parent' instinct had just kicked in. Two-Bit roared with laughter at Darry's theory.

            "Yeah right Dar! Just knows the names of the guys on the streets because she's friendly. I'm sure that's exactly what it is." Darry looked at Two-Bit skeptical.

            'Shut up, Two-Bit' Darry warned in his mind. He wasn't going to tell Dally that this Carly girl was a prostitute. And he wasn't going to tell Dally or anyone else how he knew that she was a prostitute. That was just between him and Carly.

            "Do any of you guys know her?" Dally asked. Soda, Rina, Two-Bit, and Steve shook there heads no and all eyes turned on Darry. "Darry?" Dally asked. Darry looked at Dally and then to the floor. "Goddamnit Darry!" Dally yelled standing up off the couch. He had a short temper and couldn't stand it when people didn't answer his questions. Even if it was one of his friends. He wasn't afraid to get in their faces if he had too.

            The only answer he got from Darry was a shake of the head.

            ***Carly's place***

            Carly grabbed the guy's hand and pulled him into the bedroom. Then she slammed the door behind her and giggled. The guy smirked and pushed his hair out of his face. "So," he said and laughed a little. "What's your name?"

            Carly rolled her eyes. "Tim Shepard, you know damn well what my name is! You're just tryin to make conversation, right?" He nodded his head.

            "So come on? What are we waiting for?" Tim asked, impatiently. He had been waiting a whole week for this.Something to finally relax his mind after a hard week of stealing stuff, and jumping Socs. Nothing or no one would satisfy him more then Carly.

            She twirled a blonde curl around her finger before sticking her hand out to receive the money. "I'm not about to get in that bed with you, Shepard, until you hand the money over." Carly blew a bubble with her bubblegum and rolled her eyes. She wasn't going to fall for the sex first, money later thing. She had did that with Tim once and he never did pay her.

            "Damnit," Tim said and got money out of his pocket, "you do something once and nobody ever forgets it!" He handed the money to Carly.

            "That's right sugar, no one forgets it!" Carly sighed. She really hated doing this, being a prostitute, slut, hooker and everything else that she got labeled. She hated it. But she had to do it; she needed to do it. It was a part of her.

            She slowly slid her blue jeans off and then her pink top, leaving her only in her under clothing. Tim threw her on the bed and pulled her bra off, fondling with her breasts and kissing all the way down to her stomach. Then he slowly pulled her panties off. She smiled with delight as did Tim. She hated it, right? That didn't mean she couldn't enjoy it.

            Once removing all of his clothing, Tim layed on top of Carly and slowly started to insert 'himself' into her.(A/N~ I'm not going to get graphic because its rated PG13! So yeah!! Lol!)

            Carly moaned and then pushed Tim off of her after awhile. "What the hell?" He wondered outloud.

            "You've had your fill, sugar pie. Move on to some other prostitute. I've got more customers." Tim sighed, got dress and then left. Moaning and groaning until the door slammed shut.

            'Wonder what Dally's up to?' Carly wondered to herself as she layed in bed and counted her money. She had made $2000 in just one day. Atleast she had a job that paid her very good. Yet, no matter who she slept with she couldn't get Dally off of her mind, not at all. Every moment she thought he was there. So why wouldn't she just sleep with him?

                        A/N~ That's the end of chapter 2!! What do u think? I think it sucked but that's me!!! Lol!!! So anywho REVIEW!! And should the next chapter be in someone's POV instead of in third person? Anywho review! Thanks! Bye now!


	3. Dreams

~Chapter 3~ Hiya!! Here's chapter 3! You know who and who I don't own!! Review please and please review on some of my other stories..they don't get read anymore!! Lol!! Anywho review! Sorry its taken me so long to write this…well update it I mean but yeah!! Lol!!

            _Dallas Winston stumbled out the door and into a dark alley, ignoring the looks he kept getting from some girls standing around the exit. He glanced around the alley, looking for something, but not quite sure of what he was looking for. The alley had big brick walls all around it and a couple dumpsters pushed toward the back. It was also very dark, for as he could see nothing, only a slight figure up ahead of him. Maybe that's what he was looking for. Whatever that figure was. He sighed, contemplating whether he should follow it or not. _

_            After a while of just standing there, doing nothing he saw the figure turn a corner and vanish out of sight. That's when he decided to pursue it. Taking one step after another he felt his heart beat go up a rate everytime he took one. What was this feeling? He had never felt like this before. Was it possible that the great __Dallas__ Winston was afraid? He quickly pushed that thought out of his mind and tried to ignore the pressure building up inside of him. What was he afraid of, if in fact he was afraid._

_            He followed the figure until it came to a stop up against a dead end and kneeled down against the wall and just sat there. That's when his eye layed upon the figure of a shaking girl, who looked as if she was about to cry. This girl ran her hands up and down her arms, feeling the bruises that were invisible to Dally. _

_            She looked up to Dally and muttered a quiet curse word when she saw that it was a guy. A guy had given her these bruises that pierced her body with pain. And to think this guy that did it to her had been one of her regulars, but no, just because she refused to give him some once he went and hit her a numerous of times._

_            Dally bent down, unsure of what he was doing. Then he released his arm from its tensed position and slid it around the girls slender waist. She looked over to him and tried to move away. "Hey." Dally suddenly heard himself speak the only words that could come to mind. Hey…he thought..Why did I say such a stupid word..? This was the first time Dally was speechless and couldn't come upon a word to express his feelings._

_            "Please don't be afraid," he muttered in almost a whisper, sure not to let any tough greaser such as Tim Shepard to hear him say please. The girl just gave him a side glance and put her head down, closing her eyes. All she wanted to do right now was sleep and this 'strange' guy seemed friendly enough._

_            Dally sat there, dumbfounded as the girl's head fell on his shoulder and before he knew it he could hear a light breathing sound. What the hell? He figured and, he himself  fell asleep right out there in the middle of an alley too. Just like sleeping at home, right?_

_            The night passed with no hoods or Socs bothering Dally or the girl. _

_            "Ahhhggg…" Dally reached his hands up in the air to stretch, and hit a brick wall. That woke him up pretty quickly. He glanced at the girl and then to the sides of him. What was he doing in an alley? And who was this blonde chick next to him? He shook her lightly while smiling at her sparkling eyes and little yawn as she streched. _

_            "Huh?" She asked in a whisper. "Where am I? And who are you." She shoved Dally away and looked at her torn shirt that now revealed her tanned stomach. It had bruises all over it, along with her arms and legs._

_            "Shh. It's ok. It's ok. I won't hurt you." He stuck out his hand waiting for the girl to shake it. "The name's Dallas Winston, you can call me Dally though." He then put his hand down since she was obviously frightened, backing away from him._

_            "Uhh..Umm..I'm Carly…" She stuttered a little and just frowned at Dally, who was looking at her puzzled. Why she even told him her name she didn't know. He was just like everyone else who only wanted her for her looks._

_            "Carly." Dally said in almost a command. She looked at him, waiting  for him to say more. "What's wrong?" She just shook her head as if to say why should I tell a no good greaser like you. Although she had no room to talk, it looked to Dallas that she was a greaser as well as some kind of prostitute or hooker. He wasn't sure that she was a hooker or prostitute though, it was just a mere assumption. "Did someone do this to you?" Dally ran his hand over her cheek where there was a big bruise._

_            "Maybe." Carly muttered quietly. She was never so easy as to open up to people. Why was she opening up to Dally? Especially since she had just met the guy. Maybe it was because she needed to talk to someone about her jerky customer who did this to her._

_            "Look, if someone did this why don't you just tell me who and I can go kick their ass." Dally didn't know why he even said that, because he didn't even know the girl. "Nobody should beat on a girl like you. I mean you're perfect. You're beautiful and you seem sweet enough to me. So what do you say that I take you to my friend's place and we can fix those bruises up. My friend won't mind." He stood up and helped Carly up._

_            Dally shot straight up out of  his bed, the one that he actually got to sleep in for once because his dad was out of town. Every night he had the dream of how he met Carly. Every single night that went by he had that dream. It never failed. And everytime he always woke up in a cold sweat._

            "I better not start being like that kid." Dally muttered to himself, talking about Ponyboy and how he always kept Sodapop up at night. Well…it was nice when I met Carly, Dally thought to himself.

            _After pulling Carly up off the ground he wrapped his arm around Carly's shoulders and started to walk toward Darry's house. That was the first time that he had actually ever thought of it as Darry's house. Normally he would think of it as the Curtis's. But now he needed some 'parental' advice on what to do about Carly so he needed to talk to Darry. Dally's solution was simple, beat the guy's head in, but he was pretty sure that Carly wouldn't approve of that. Not that he cared whether he was approved by her or not._

_            "Carly, just tell me what the hell happened to you! I mean I know we just met and all that shit but I want to know what bastard beat you up." Dally already felt connected to Carly and he didn't know why. But he did._

_            "Look Dally, just forget about it. Please. Its nothing. Stuff like this happens to me all the time, it was just worse this time," she lied._

_            Dally just shrugged his shoulders and walked in the Curtis door, seeing as they were already at the house. "Hey guys! Rise in shine!" He yelled through the house and only got a piece of cake thrown at him. "Soda!" Dally wiped the cake off of his face and started to slug Soda jokingly. "This is Carly." He pointed to Carly. "Where's Darry?"_

_            "He went to work already." That was the only answer Dally got._

_            "Um. Dally, I'm just gonna uh..go. I'll see you around. Maybe. Bye Dally. Bye." She waved to Soda and Dally and walked out the door._

_            "And to think that I thought that was going to be the last time I saw her." Dally brought himself back to reality and just shook his head with a sly smirk._

A/N~ I know that sucked!! Sorry!! It was the only think I could come up with..and it was just a filler cuz I don't wanna move the story to fast so I have to add little extra chapters!! Anywho please review!! Thanks!


	4. No Worries

                                Chapter 4? I think..or maybe 3! But anyways this is a chapter and yeah! I only own Carly, no one else. SE Hinton owns every one else!! Ok? Ok!! And everyone have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year!!!I know I will!! Lol!! PLEASE REVIEW!

            "Get up!" Darry screamed at Soda and Ponyboy through the loud noises of the house. It was seven in the morning and Steve was already blaring the radio, Dally was already grumbling about how he couldn't get some from Carly and about how cute some girl was, Two-Bit had Mickey Mouse turned up so he could hear it over the radio, and for once Johnny was complaining about the house being to loud.

            "We're up, we're up." Ponyboy said, walking through the hall and into the kitchen.

            "How could we not be?" Soda gave Steve a playfully mean look. " Somebody had the radio blastin all night. You know Steve, some of us actually have to sleep! Or rather yet we like sleep!" The only response he got from that was a very low grumble about how Pony probably keeps him up all night anyway. And of course that little complaint came from Steve.

            "Will you guys get dressed!" Darry yelled again, for the second time that morning. All the guys stopped what they were doing and turned to look at him. "What? We're gonna be late to work and Pony's gonna be late to school if we don't hurry up." Two-Bit started to crack up, along with Dally who was starting to crack a grin. Pony and Steve just stood there dumbfounded, along with Johnny. And Soda was just staring at Darry.

            "It's Saturday Darry. No work. No school." Darry looked down to the ground and then went over to the wall to check a little calendar that was hung there. He knew it wouldn't tell him anything though. It was an old calendar and had been hanging there ever since their mom and dad died. It had the exact date marked when it happened, along with several days marked as court days when Darry had to fight to keep Pony and Soda. The calendar was a memorial of Darry's hard work.

            "Oh. So I guess it is. Sorry guys. Well I guess you can go back to bed." Darry looked at Pony and Soda who were already wide awake. Soda was beginning to pass chocolate cake out to everyone and Pony was eating a piece.

            "I heard you were up all night," Darry turned to Dally. "Why?" Dally rolled his eyes and made a strange noise. Did everyone have to know why he was up all night? 

            "Carly." Darry looked at Dally again, waiting for a longer, more specific answer. "I had a dream about the first time I met Carly! I have it almost every night! Ok? There are you happy now? I told you!"  The first time Dally and Carly met? Darry had never heard about that yet. He wanted too, because him and Carly were friends..well they _were_ until something happened between them.

            Darry knew that Dally was like in love with Carly, but she wouldn't go to bed with him. And Darry didn't know why she wouldn't go to bed with Dally, she sure didn't have a problem going to bed with other guys. "Yeah. I am happy now," Darry muttered. He walked over to the kitchen table and sat down.

            It wasn't his fault that sometimes he got jealous of Dally. Dally didn't have to worry about anything. No job. No family. Nobody to depend on him. No worries. He didn't have to worry about going to jail because there was no one at home waiting for him, or no one at home to be disappointed in him. He was just Dally.

            Darry on the other hand had to worry about a job. Two jobs to be exact. He had to worry about Soda and Pony. And people depended on him. The whole gang depended on him. He was the one who had to keep everyone out of trouble and bail them out of jail when they got hauled in. He couldn't go to jail or get in trouble because the state would take all of his work away from him. Pony and Soda, away from him. It wasn't fair how some people got all the breaks and other people had to worry about every litte detail in their lives.

            "Dar, is something bothering you?" Soda asked. 

            Darry just shook his head, although what he wanted to say was, 'Yes! Everything is bothering me! I never get to do anything fun because of you guys! For Christ sake I love all of you guys but sometimes I can't stand being the daddy! You guys are to old for me to have to watch everything that you do but if I don't everyone goes and gets in trouble! Its not fair though, here Steve can spend the night at our house and not worry, Dally can go have fun and get teased by Carly and not worry, Soda, you, can do anything you want and only have to worry about me yelling at you, Pony can go see movies when he wants and not worry about anything except getting home late, Johnny can do anything he wants and not worry because nobody fuckin cares about him, except us, the gang, and Two-Bit can do what ever the hell he wants and go get drunk and not worry about anything!'

            "No. I'm fine, little buddy. It's just, nevermind." Darry just couldn't stop thinking about Carly. That's what was bothering him. And he knew that he shouldn't think about her. She was a prostitute and Dally loved well atleast liked her. Besides she wouldn't even talk to him after what he did. Well, she probably would talk to him if he paid her. 

            A/N~ That's the end of this chapter!! It will get better I promise!! I just don't want to move this story to fast so yeah!! Anyway thanks for reading!! Please review!! Thanks!


End file.
